


Carnival Date

by PetuniaViolet



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU were Derry becomes less shitty after the Losers killed Peniswise, Feel-good, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Mild Language, No Angst, also AU were the losers killed peniswise in 1989, richie and eddie are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaViolet/pseuds/PetuniaViolet
Summary: Then again, Richie now thought he was being dramatic.Roller coasters were fun, especially when you were holding hands with your crush. He found himself enjoying this second ride, even though he was still scared as shit—Eddie made it enjoyable.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Carnival Date

**Author's Note:**

> for Río (@dibujosdelrio on ig). she drew this as a comic so check her out! Love ya :3 
> 
> also, for (@kmcarras) as well since this comic was a gift for her haha!! (CHECK HER IG BECAUSE SHE'S CURRENTLY FEEDING US WITH AN AMAZING STORYBOARD)

**Summer, 1992**

When Richie eventually found the nerve to ask Eddie on a date (after three failed phone calls of him hanging up the phone as soon Eddie’s voice was heard), he woke up the next day thinking it had all been a dream. But today was the day, and Eddie (shyly) accepted going to the Derry Carnival for their first date.

Richie had roused early that day, he took a shower and dressed in his best clothes, brushed his teeth (twice), and avoided breakfast to have enough space in his stomach for the good treats at the carnival.

He picked up Eddie and the two rode their bikes towards the carnival, silently interacting with shy smiles and tender glances. It could have been awkward, sure, but the two have been excited for this day. It was only when they parked their bikes that Richie complemented Eddie’s blue polo shirt, the other had rolled his eyes cheekily, telling Richie that it was nice that he had clean glasses.

They wandered around the carnival for a few minutes, taking in the fun rides and the types of snacks and games there were dispersed throughout the area. Richie was only heeding Eddie’s lead, distracted as he thought how much he wanted to hold his hand.

He almost collided into the shorter boy when Eddie abruptly halted, smiling and he addressed Richie decisively, “Let’s go to the roller coaster!”

Richie’s stomach sank, but he immediately hid his anxiety with a quip, “Oh Eds, didn’t you know? You need to be at least THIS—”

Eddie was scowling at this point, perceiving his antic right away as he began walking towards the line with Richie automatically following without skipping a beat as he continued with the affectionate teasing elevating a hand next to his own head.

“—tall to ride it!”

“Shut up asshole!” he yelped lightly, “Let’s go, unless…” Eddie smirked, “… you’re scared?” he taunted.

Actually, Richie was. He despises roller coasters. The thrill wasn’t exactly pleasant in his stomach. But as usual, instead of admitting one of his insecurities, Richie promptly became defensive.

“I’m not the one that wears Stan’s stupid shower cap!” he snapped at the brunette, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

Eddie sputtered at Richie’s sudden riposte as he made a chopping movement with his arm towards him, “I don’t either!” yes, he did. But he was hoping Richie hadn’t notice.

They glared at each other firmly until Richie wavered, reminding himself that this was supposed to be their date—the _first_ date. He rolled his eyes when Eddie arched his thick eyebrow upwards, in a challenging manner. In response, Richie sent him a tentative smile.

“Sure…” Richie sighed, resuming walking towards the line and dragging Eddie with him as he bravely wrapped his arm around the neck to bring him closer, “Spaghetti… you can… hold my hand… if you get, ya know, scared?” he whispered.

Eddie looked down, shyly, “Hmm…”

In Richie’s opinion, fuck ‘Turbo Lightning’. The rollercoaster was a fucking nightmare from the beginning until the end and the worst of it all was that Eddie made them take the front seats. While Richie screamed with terror he heard Eddie scream with delight for every twist, sharp turn, peak, downfall—Richie is now thankful that he had skipped breakfast.

It was over, and Richie was feeling his soul leave his body when Eddie looked up at him. His face was filled with enthusiasm and both teens’ hairs were messy but that didn’t stop Eddie from being excited about the thrill he just experienced.

“That was awesome! Let’s go again!”

Richie was about to call it—he couldn’t go through that shit again. The shame of being a coward be damned.

“Come on!” Eddie repeated impatiently, reaching for Richie’s hand and dragging him back to the line.

_Hand. Warm. Hand. Touching hand. Holding hands._

Then again, Richie now thought he was being dramatic.

Roller coasters were fun, especially when you were holding hands with your crush. He found himself enjoying this second ride, even though he was still scared as shit—Eddie made it enjoyable.

As usual.

After two more rides, the two never really stopped holding each other’s hands., even when they decided to check other amusements. Such as the gaming area. Eddie was skeptical about spending money on these due to their poor reputations of being rigged, but Richie stopped them in front of one that tested the player’s skill.

Apparently, you were supposed to pop balloons with darts, and this felt kinda personal.

“I bet you can’t win that for me,” Richie chuckled as he pointed at a giant bear plushly, “I bet I can win it for you, though,” he shimmied his eyebrows, both challengingly and flirtatiously.

Eddie huffed through his nose, smirking, “Get ready to lose,” he flirted back with the same tone.

Five minutes later, and Richie was carrying the same bear plushly underneath his arm as his free hand squeezed Eddie’s. He was looking at his own feet, feeling timid that Eddie actually won and got him the fucking bear (that he would treasure). Who would’ve thought that Eddie Kapsbrak had a good aim?

“…shut the fuck up,” Richie muttered, still avoiding Eddie’s doe eyes and smug face.

“I didn’t say anything,” the other stated amusedly.

“Yeah yeah… you want a prize or something?” the trashmouth grumbled.

“A kiss would be nice.”

“Ah, yea—WHAT?!” realizing what he just heard, Richie gave Eddie an incredulous look, as if he had slapped, “D-Dude!! Buy me dinner first!” he couldn’t help to nervously quip.

“What?! We are on a date! You literally asked me on a date asshole!!” Eddie exclaimed.

Silence fell between them, and after hearing a group of people scream from the rollercoaster, they exchanged knowing grins before laughing happily together.

* * *

It’s been five hours.

They had a great first day, and now they were standing on Eddie’s front porch (with Sonia out, grocery shopping). Richie was still holding his prized bear plushy close to his body under his arm. Managing to guide his bike here with it had been a challenge, but Richie was determined to never drop it on the ground.

“Well, here you go Spaghetti,” Richie began, trying not to sound disappointed.

“Yeah… I really liked this, I had fun,” Eddie earnestly said, stepping closer to Richie with a soft look within his brown eyes.

“You did?” Richie nervously asked without being able to move.

In response, Eddie pecked his lips. It was a quick kiss—their first one. But it was enough to make them both giddy because it _happened_. This was _real_ , they were not dreaming nor imagining it.

“I did,” Eddie whispered.

After bidding each other a goodbye (without a kiss, just fond looks), Richie completely forgot his bike in Eddie’s front yard as he began walking home. Blame his ADHD or fuzzy brain—but in the end, the vivid memory of his first kiss (that totally just happened, and no one could take that away) with Eddie was still making a lot of noise inside Richie’s mind.

He knew he was blushing profoundly, but he relished warmth across his cheeks. He was gloating because his best friend felt the same way—Eddie _liked_ him, and damn… he was so glad that Eddie took the initiative of that kiss. It’s not as if Richie hadn’t wanted to kiss him, but finding the bravery to do it was on a level that the bespectacled teen was yet ready to explore.

He couldn’t wait to see Eddie—his fucking boyfriend—again.

And as he realized that this was his reality now, all Richie could do was muffle his joyful screams on the giant bear plushy.


End file.
